Episode 352c. Bubble Guppies: Return of the Jedi (part 3)
Plot Luke Skywalker (Tobias) prepares for the final battle against the evil Empire with Princess Leia (Ashlie), Lando Calrissian (Jonesy), Chewbacca and Han Solo (Joshua), who was free from carbonite. The Rebels' task is defeat the stormtroopers and Luke's task is to defeat Darth Vader (Nonny) and Darth Sidious (Mr. Grumpfish), or Palpatine. Will they save the Republic? Will Luke be able to defeat Darth Vader and Darth Sidious? Characters *Nonny as Darth Vader *Mickey Mouse (from Disney) as Obi-Wan Kenobi/Ben Kenobi *Yoda (from Star Wars) *Jabba the Hutt (from Star Wars) *Chewbacca (from Star Wars) *Admiral Ackbar (from Star Wars) *Charlie Brown and Friends (from Peanuts) as new Rebel troopers and Imperial officers *The Flock (from Angry Birds) as Ewoks *Gil as C-3PO and Anakin Skywalker *Bubble Puppy as R2-D2 *Mr. Grumpfish as Emperor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Little Fish as Stormtroopers and Scout Troopers *Avi as Boba Fett *Crabs as Imperial Officers *Lobsters as Rebel Pilots *Snails as Rebel Troopers and Imperial Troopers *Tobias as Luke Skywalker *Ashlie as Princess Leia *Jonesy as Lando Calrissian *Joshua as Han Solo Trivia *This is similar to the 1983 movie "Star Wars: Return of the Jedi." *This is a sequel to "The Empire Strikes Back." This story takes place after the third story. *Molly, Goby, Deema and Oona doesn't appear. Story Part 3 Meanwhile, it was ominous at the second Death Star. The fighters went inside. (at Death Star II) The shuttle appears full of guards and Darth Vader and the officer bows before another Sith named Darth Sidious, or Palpatine, the Galactic Emperor, himself. Mr. Grumpfish: Rise, my friend. Nonny: The Death Star will be completed on schedule, your excellency. Mr. Grumpfish: You have done well, Lord Vader. And now I sense you wish to continue your search for young Skywalker. Nonny: Yes, my Master. Mr. Grumpfish: Patience, my friend. In time he will seek you out. And when he does, you must bring him before me. He has grown strong. Only together can we turn him to the dark side of the Force. Nonny: As you wish, your excellency. Mr. Grumpfish: Everything is proceeding as I have foreseen. (laughs) (at Dagobah) R2-D2 was fixing the fighter out on the swamp. (at Yoda's humble abode) Luke meets a Jedi named Master Yoda, who was sick and weak. Yoda: Hmm. That face you make. Look I so old to young eyes? Tobias: No... of course not. Yoda: I do, yes, I do! Sick have I become. Old and weak. When 900 years old you reach, look as good you will not. Hmm? (coughs and goes to bed) Soon will I rest. Yes, forever sleep. Earned it, I have. Tobias: Master Yoda, you can't die. Yoda: Strong am I with the Force... but not that strong! Twilight is upon me and soon night must fall. That is the way of things ... the way of the Force. Tobias: But I need your help, Master. I've come back to complete the training. Yoda: No more training do you require. Already know you that which you need. Tobias: Then I am a Jedi? Yoda: Ohhh. Not yet. One thing remains: Vader. You must confront Vader. Then, only then, a Jedi will you be. And confront him you will. Tobias: Master Yoda... is Darth Vader my father? Yoda: Mmm... rest I need. Yes... rest. Tobias: Yoda, I must know. Yoda: Your father he is. Told you, did he? Tobias: Yes. Yoda: Unexpected this is, and unfortunate... Tobias: Unfortunate that I know the truth? Yoda: No. Unfortunate that you rushed to face him... that incomplete was your training. Not ready for the burden were you. Tobias: Well, I'm sorry. Yoda: Remember, a Jedi's strength flows from the Force. But beware. Anger, fear, aggression. The dark side are they. Once you start down the dark path, forever will it dominate your destiny. Yoda has something to say to Luke before he can die or become one with the Force. Yoda: Luke...Luke...Do not...Do not underestimate the powers of the Emperor, or suffer your father's fate, you will. Luke, when gone am I (cough), the last of the Jedi will you be. Luke, the Force runs strong in your family. Pass on what you have learned, Luke... There is... another... Sky... Sky... walker. (dies) Luke was sad to see Yoda die. Tears were in his eyes. Then, Yoda disappeared and there was nothing left but Yoda's lightsaber. Luke grabs it and mourns Yoda's death. (at the Dagobah swamp) Luke returned back and R2-D2 was fixing the fighter. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: (tears in his eyes) I can't do it, R2. Bubble Puppy: (beeps) Tobias: I can't go on alone. Mickey: (O.S.) Yoda will always be with you. Tobias: Obi-Wan! The ghost version of a Jedi named Obi-Wan Kenobi appeared before Luke's very eyes. Tobias: (goes to Mickey) Why didn't you tell me? You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father. Mickey: Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I have told you was true... from a certain point of view. Tobias: A certain point of view! Mickey: Luke, you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view. Anakin was a good friend. When I first knew him, your father was already a great pilot. But I was amazed how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him as a Jedi. I thought that I could instruct him just as well as Yoda. I was wrong. Tobias: There's still good in him. Mickey: I know. He is more machine now than man. Twisted and evil. Tobias: I can't do it, Ben. Mickey: You cannot escape your destiny.You must face Darth Vader again. Tobias: I can't kill my own father. Mickey: Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope. Tobias: Yoda spoke of another. Mickey: The other he spoke of is your twin sister. Tobias: But I have no sister. Mickey: Hmm. To protect you both from the Emperor, you were hidden from your father when you were born. The Emperor knew, as I did, if Anakin were to have any offspring, they would be a threat to him. That is the reason why your sister remains safely anonymous. Tobias: Leia! Leia's my sister. Mickey: Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit. But they could be made to serve the Emperor. END of Part 3 Category:Stories